1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a therapeutic composition for use in parodontal treatment.
According to the findings of the WHO, inflammatory diseases of the teeth-holding system (parodontitis, often also called "parodontosis") are amongst the most widely distributed chronic diseases The long-term preservation of teeth is endangered by the disintegration of the jaw bone occurring in these diseases (especially in the form of deep bone cavities).
Although the previously propagandized rather radical methods involving recontouring of the bone and the soft tissue provided a result that could readily be checked, at the same time parodontal regeneration was not attempted and occasionally even the loss of healthy parodontal tissue was caused;
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The aim of modern parodontal treatment is the regeneration of parodontal tissue by cleaning the roots of teeth to remove microbial plaque (concrements), and to remove from the bone cavities tissue modified by inflammation. Numerous methods of treatment of parodontal lesions have been developed for this; cf., inter alia, Prichard 1975, Rosling et al. 1976, Polson et al. 1978, Ramfjord & Ash 1979 and Rateitschak et al. 1984. A certain parodontal regeneration should occur either by merely cleaning the osseous lesions, or by implanting various materials into the bone cavities; The implantation material preferably used today is hydroxyapatite which, according to clinical tests, appears to bring about a greater repair of the lesion than simple root and lesion cleaning;
In all of the cases mentioned, however, there is one fundamental problem. Daughter cells growing out from the oral epithelium form along the surface of the root a new epithelium, which in most cases covers the whole of the treated surface of the root and later may even lie at the apex of the regenerated bone. This epithelium may promote a new inflammation in the depths of the treated bone lesion. The basic problem, however, is that the deep growth of the epithelium proceeds more quickly than does the osseous and desmodontal regeneration.
In order to prevent this deep growth of the epithelium, according to more recent research the bone lesion was covered, for example, with millipore filter before the mucoperiosteal flap was put back in position. This is intended to render possible parodontal regeneration without interference from deep growth of the epithelium. This process appears very complicated, however, and the prognosis is uncertain as a result of a high quota of possible errors.